Promotions
by briiiiiiifanny
Summary: Finding the guy that was a part of her club was harder than she thought, but what the heck happens when she finds him, in the forest, on crutches? rated m 4 l8r chapters. not really anything to do with secret country i just thought it made sense


**Chapter One - Rust**

She was walking

She was walking. Away. But not really of her intentions. She had this job to do, and walking was a part of it.

The roads were starting to become rusty, and narrower, with the occasional dead kangaroo for the lucky few who passed by.

She carried a backpack, and in it was the necessary equipment that went with her job; notepad, pen, envelopes, etc.

She was a promoter, and it was her job to promote this new and improved hockey team – the Cougars.

So far, all the billions of houses she had the pleasure of door-knocking at, had no ties to the club whatsoever, but apparently there were two players, which she would have to track down, and locate.

By this time, she thought it was impossible.

She had pale skin and rosy cheeks, with the high cheekbones. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't fat. Her eyes were big and brown, and she had rather large eye lashes, and brows brown. Her hair was brown also, and tied back in a loose pony. She had, probably around, 20 bobby pins in her hair. No make up – strictly non-professional, well for this case anyway. She wore old blue jeans, with a brown hoodie, and volleys that looked as if they had seen better days about a decade ago. She was quite the looker. And didn't she know it.

She took a slow right turn into an even narrower street and found it plush with greenery, trees and bushes everywhere, not to mention the stables with horses and the pools, she was blown away.

First house on the right, number 2.

"Alright, let's do it," she said to herself.

She braced herself, straightening her hair in the reflection of the window, walked up the steps to the front door. Hit the doorbell as if it were an old friend. Shifted out of the door way, and waited.

The steps towards the door were long awaited, the door creaked open and in her face was the craziest looking little boy she had ever seen.

"Hello, my name is Rowie, I'm uh, I was wondering if I could speak to your mum or dad?" she said.

"They're out," the little boy snickered.

"Oh, well I'll uh, leave you be then yeah? Alrighty then, bye." And off she went.

Back down the steps, and onto the rusty red dirt roads that kept her from loneliness.

She was used to rejection, it never fazed her, she'd always had the pleasure of liking the most up-your-ass guys and always fell pretty hard after she figured out who they were, and what they wanted from her. I mean, not that any of this had anything to do with her new job, or did it?

However, the story must go on.

She walked slowly up the next path, already knowing the answer, what is hockey? Her mind was shouting, What the HELL? Who doesn't play hockey?? But her facial expressions never gave that away.

This house was different from all the others, it was made of pines, like one of those houses out of a western movie, the old-fashioned farm houses, it smelled like it belonged in the forest.

She walked up the steps to the front door, stopping to smell the roses.

The curtain moved when she looked at the window, so she took the chance and knocked, for this house did not have a door bell.

A woman in her late 50's stood there, black hair in a beehive, and was wearing an old hockey jersey with white shorts.

"Score," she thought.

"How can I help you," the woman asked.

"Hello, my name is Rowie, I'm promoting the Cougars, which is a newly formed hockey team. I was told that there are two members of the constructed teams, and I'm to find them, or some jazz like that." She said.

"Oh, how lovely, we've been expecting you, I think," she said.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, the company told us you'd be coming out by the end of the week, to organise some paper work, and get to know Liam I suppose, to see if he's a good ambassador for the team?"

"Well yes for the paperwork, and not so much ambassador for the team, but to see if we can offer him a job in promoting the company, like I did." She said.

"Oh fantastic, just let me get him, I'll be right back," she said, leaving the door slightly open.

Rowie leant against the wall, arms folded, one foot held up on the wall, as if she knew what was coming, but she didn't…

The door opened, she saw him before he could see her, black hair, pale skin, great physique, and only wearing blue boxers and crutches, if you categorised them as clothing. He was what you would call, delicately hot!

"Hi," she said.

"Hey, name's Liam," he said, offering a hand out to her and leaning on one of his crutches.

"I know, I'm Rowie," she took his hand and shook it.

He smiled.

She smiled back.

"What team are you in," she asked.

"Under 18's, I don't think we've been put in teams yet, but you know, do you play?"

"Yeah, under 17's girls, but I was uh, dragged into this whole promotion of the company thing by my friend," she replied.

"Oh, I see.

"Well, did you wanna take a walk around, and I don't know, you can ask me all them questions while we walk?

"I know where the other guy lives, we can walk there if you want…" he laughed, "Mum will eavesdrop otherwise."

"Oh," she smiled, "Righto then, you lead the way, cripple."

He laughed.

Chemistry had been born


End file.
